


The Statue

by eviltrianglekind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Possible smut later, built up to it tho, dont throw stones, it might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltrianglekind/pseuds/eviltrianglekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Pines family defeated Bill Cipher everything went back to normal, well as normal as things in gravity falls got.</p><p>Its been four years sense Mabel and Dipper had defeated Bill Cipher, Dipper went back to researching all the monsters in Gravity Falls with Ford; Mabel went back hang out with candy, grenda, and soon enough pacifica.<br/>After a while Dipper rarely had anyone to talk to with Mabel consistently gone with all of her friends and Ford and Stan always planning their next trip, Dipper would spend almost all of his summers outside and away from his family. </p><p>For a while dipper would just wander around looking for Mysteries to solve, one day he stumbled upon a statue of Bill Cipher the demon he defeated four years ago. He did what an logical person would do, he sat down and started talking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, well this is my first Fic that i have ever really published  
> and the first fic iv wrote for gravity falls  
> i will try and updated every few days  
> also  
> sorry for my crappy grammar

It's been Four years since weirdmageddon, and Dippers love for Mysteries hasn't subsided in fact it has expanded so much all he does is spend his summers in the woods looking for new things to explore. 

It was their first day back in Gravity Falls, Mabel flug herself into her friends  
"Candy!!, Grenda!!!!" she squealed and pulled them into a bone crushing hug, Dipper stepped off afterward  
"hey grunkle Stan, hey Ford" he smiled  
"hey kiddo, its good to have you back" grunkle Stan smiled back and Ford nodded  
"it feel great to be back" he chuckled and fixed his hat

 

 

Dipper set his things down on his bed and walked over to the other side of the room where Mabel's bed would normally be, since they were getting to old to share a room Mabel moved downstairs Dipper like that he had more room but he missed his sister being next to him. Dipper sat down at his desk and pulled out his own version of The journals, because bill had destroyed the other ones dipper decided to re-make them. It didn't take to long before Dipper finished re-making them and started making his own, In total there were now almost five journals including the ones that dipper had made. It didn't take long before dipper was heading down the stairs and out the door as he walked toward the forest to find something new to discover. He looked all day but didn't find anything that he didn't already know about

"maybe i just keep looking in the same place" Dipper mumbled to himself as he looked down at the journal while walking, not paying much attention to where he was walking he felt something hit his shin and next thing he knew he was flat on his face with some blood dripping from his nose.

"ah shit" he huffed and covered his nose trying to stop the blood, he looked around for what tripped him and he couldn't believe what he saw. Dipper scurried back still holding his nose

"no it cant be he's gone, it cant be bill" Dipper closed his eyes his breath quickening waiting for Bills terrible laughter but when Dipper didn't hear anything he slowly opened his eyes and he grabbed the journal quickly, it took Dipper a moment to notice that it wasn't bill in fact it was a statue of him. Dipper moved closer looking it up and down.

"who the fuck would build a statue of bill" Dipper scoffed and then though about the northwest family and how they pledged their allegiance to him, but if they made a statue of him why would it be out here. Dipper moved so he was in front of the statue 

"well long time no see" he looked the statue up and down

"i forgot how, well weird you looked" dipper muttered and shook his head while starring at the statue. Dipper stood up starting to feel a bit freaked out sense he couldn't hear any animals or really anything at all, dipper started to feel a bit tired when he stood up. He stumbled over to a tree leaning on it, feeling as if someone has tied bricks to his ankles he fell down and everything went black


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is always out,  
> Mabel is starting to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome comment and kudos!!!  
> I've ran this one threw word so it should look a lot better than the other one

Dipper sat up with a groan and looked around, there wasn't any color anywhere

"Oh no, no no nono no" Dipper got up and looked around at the colorless world

"Bill I know you're here" dipper huffed looking around, he walked around the bill statue

"Oh oh oh, hellllo pine tree" Dipper spun around to see a triangle that he knew all too well

"Don’t look so scared pine tree, I'm here to ask for something not to try and kill you again" he rolled his eyes and crossed his small legs 

"you're spost to be dead bill, and do you really think I’m going to help you" Dipper took a step back not taking his eyes off bill as if he looked away for even a moment he'd fall for another of bills traps

"Did you guys really think you could kill me, Bill Cipher an all knowing dream demon? Wow kid you really are full of jokes" Bill laughed his obnoxiously 

"no you didn't kill me at all pine tree, I’m just stuck in that stone prison right next to you" Bill got up and floated over to his statue taking a seat right on the hand, Dipper backed up not wanting to be too close to bill

"Anyway back to what I need from you" Bill stopped at Dipper cut him off

"What even makes you think I want to help you bill, I'm not going to get anything out of it other than the end of the world again" Dipper crossed his arms and huffed

"kid, if you would let me finish, all I want is a body ok I’ve had a while to think on what I’ve done and I know that I'm a piece of shit for it alright but please help me with this" Bill looked away, it was very unlike bill to ask for help but it’s not like he had a choice at this point. Dipper was a bit shocked and it took him a minute to process what Bill had said

"I don't know, let me think on it" Dipper shook his head, he couldn't believe he was even thinking about helping the demon

"alright pine tree just make sure you come back and tell me your answer" Bill waved at him as color started to bleed into the world, that's when dipper shot up panting thinking about how bill was back.

 

\---

 

It's been two week since the twins made it back to gravity falls for another summer; Mabel was hanging out with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. Dipper on the other hand was always out in the woods, he'd leave at dawn and be back by dusk and Mabel would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about her brother. Dipper got up around 6 AM and started getting dressed, once he was done he quickly and quietly left the shack. Dipper quickly made it to bills statue and talked to it for a bit before watching the world drain of its color

"So pine tree, have you thought about helpin me get that body?" bill floated in front of Dipper

"I’ve thought about it, and now that I’ve gotten to know you a bit more, I think I’ll help you" Dipper nodded, he had a good feeling about helping Bill, Dipper knew if Bill had a mouth he'd be smiling

"So to make sure you don't go back, let’s make it a deal" Bills hand was engulfed in blue flames, Dipper stomach did a flip

"Well what’s the deal" Dipper stepped back a bit

"You help me get a body, and I don't destroy humanity" Bill floated closer, Dipper nodded 

"Deal" he said firmly and grabbed bills hand, and with that he woke up again gasping looking around

"Dipper!!" he heard someone calling, he quickly got up and walked away from Bills statue

"Mabel?" Dipper walked toward her

"Hey dip-n-dots, you've been gone for a really long time, it’s almost midnight man" Mabel looked concerned

"Oh I'm really sorry Mabel I wasn't looking at the time" dipper frowned and looked at it watch, it had stopped working

"Well come on let’s get back to the shack you look sick" Mabel grabbed his arm, Dipper nodded as he walked back with Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thanks for the comments, they are always so is constructive criticism  
> have a great day : )


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to make a body, Bills way is not something Dipper wants to go through

Dipper had to take down notes for everything that they needed to get Bill a body, it surprisingly wasn't as much as Dipper expected

"alright Bill what's the last thing we need" Dipper was counting out everything he had 

"Well this is gonna be the hard part, we either need some bones from someone or well ford has done this once before so you could always have him help but i highly don't recommend that" Bill tapped his bricks

"I'm not digging up someone to steal their bones Bill" Dipper shook his head

"we are not going to sixer, there is no way he would help us" Bill floated close to Dipper

"well how else are we gonna get you to have a body" Dipper lifted up his hat and ran his hand through it

"he took notes down for it somewhere, he always does you could just go find them and bring them back here and we can look through them" Bill floated back a bit, Dipper put his hand on his chin thinking

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to find it, he has so many notes" Dipper sighed

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to try" Dipper stood up and looked over at bill

"alright, well until next time my little pine tree" Bill waved at Dipper as he once again woke up.

 

\---

 

Dipper hadn't been to see bill in a while he was too busy trying to find fords blueprints on how to help Bill change into a human

"come on, they are around here somewhere" dipper sighed and sat down letting himself rest for a moment, the sound of the elevator moving made dipper move just about as fast as he could. Ford walked into his study and walked over to his desk grabbing a pen and walked back out, Dipper waited for a little bit just to make sure ford wasn’t going to come back.

"That was way to close" Dipper shook his head and stood up walking over to a binder, Dipper opened it up and found just what he needed. Once Dipper had everything he needed he got out of there as quick as he could.

 

\---

 

The next day Dipper made it over to Bills Statue, he laid out the sheets of people before closing his eyes and opening them once more to see Bill

"oohh pine tree you did it" Bill instantly moved over to the paper reading them

"and I have almost everything for the ritual" Dipper sat down in front of the papers reading them, Bill looked back at Dipper it was a shame that once he got a physical form that Dipper would most likely not make it for what Bill had planned.

"Alright, I just need to grab a few things from the basement and i should be able to get this done before the end of the day today" Dipper smiled and looked over at Bill.

"I’m glad that you've had a change in heart Bill, it’s been really nice to talk to you since I can’t talk to anyone else really" Dipper patted Bills side

"Yeah uhm, you too pine tree" Bill floated around to his statue, not looking back at dipper

"well I need to get started with setting all this up, so hopefully next time I see you you'll have two eyes" dipper laughed as he woke up slowly this time and quickly got to work with making the circle around bills statue. Dipper quickly made it back to the shack and grabbed everything he needed stuffing it all into a backpack, once dipper made it back he quickly placed everything out in the right place

"Ego Dominus hoc somnium"

"Et ponet eam in carne" dipper said simply, he waited for a moment before a blinding blue light knocked him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i hope the grammar isn't to bad or spelling.  
> Constructive Criticism welcome  
> : D


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally gets his body, Bill soon realizes he has to see sixer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> when school starts I'm going to update more  
> : >

Dipper woke up with a groan; He watched the clouds drift past for a moment

"Are you gonna get up kid" Bill walked over and looked down at dipper

"Wait, Bill" Dipper moved away, He looked around and saw the papers and the circle 

"Oh yeah" Dipper rubbed his head, Bill kneeled down and put a hand on dippers hair

"You alright?" Bill asked cautiously and ran a hand threw dippers hair, He was trying to be a least a little bit nice to the guy that brought him back.

"yeah I just, I think I hit my head" Dipper sighed and leaned into Bill touch without realizing it , Bill ran his hand threw dippers hair pulling back his bangs in the process. Bill traced his fingers over the others birthmark, Dipper sighed and closed his eyes

"dipppppper" a voice called out from the woods behind them, Bill moved away

"Mabel" dipper breathed out and stood up as picked up his hat

"Uh your name is Will and I’ve been coming out here to meet you becauseee uhm" Dipper said quickly 

"Cause I’m your boyfriend" Bill walked over to the other and put an arm around the other, Dipper thought about of there was any other logical reason why he would meet someone in the wood and honestly he couldn't think of anything else.

"Fine, you’re my boyfriend" dipper groaned and grabbed bills hand walking forward

"dip there you are" Mabel smiled, bill waved praying that Mabel did recognize him 

"oohh dipper who’s this" Mabel let out a small gasp and walked forward

"dipppeerrr is this your boyfrienddddd" Mabel got a huge smile on her face 

"Yeah Mabel, this is my boyfriend uhm his name is will" dipper scratched the back of his neck as bill stuck out his hand

"Nice to meet you Mabel" bill smirked, Mabel shook his hand and looked him up and down

"Well Stan had me come out here to get you because it’s time for dinner, I see you're a little busy though" Mabel smiled

"Mabel we weren’t doing anything like that, anyway I think it’s time ford and Stan meet b- I mean uhm Will" Dipper nodded, Bill looked around awkwardly thinking about what would happen if for recognized that it was him.

"Uh Mabel could you go ahead please, I need to talk to dipper in private" bill cleared his throat, amble nodded and walked off.

"Pine tree what am i gunna do if sixer realizes it’s me" bill grabbed dippers shoulders

"I don’t think he will, I mean Mabel didn’t" dipper bit the inside of his cheek looking up at bill as he tried to take a step back cause bill was really close.

"No offence pine tree but your sister isn’t that smart, we just, we need to have a backup plan" bill sighed nervously and ran a hand threw it hair.

"Bill it’s gunna be alright, I know what to do if he realizes it you" dipper nodded, dipper had no idea what he was going to do if ford recognizes bill. Dipper pulled bill forward as they walked back to the shack, bill was trying to slow dipper down as often as possible. Once they made it to the shack dipper turned to bill

"lemmie go in first stand by the door for a second" dipper pointed next to the door, Bill stood there and looked around watching some birds fly from the tree tops. Bill sighed and shook his head, he was bill fucking cipher he could handle anything and he could definitely handle sixer.

"You can come in now Will" dipper opened the door again and stepped out a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, me again  
> im gunna start working on the next chapter today i think  
> : >

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda short,  
> oops well ill write long chapters when i get more into the story  
> also constructive criticism welcomeee


End file.
